


The Captain, Enchanted

by LinneaKou



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: A Wizard Did It, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sex Pollen, magic apples of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinneaKou/pseuds/LinneaKou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve accidentally eats a magic apple that's actually a fruit of... "desire"... it turns out that there's only one way to work off the effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain, Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iloome (laireshi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/gifts).



> Thanks to Stacie for betaing and holding my hand throughout the writing of this fic. Also, for putting up with my capslock screaming in chat.
> 
> Dedicated to Miss Laire, who has been having a rough week. I hope it gets better, hon!

It all started with an apple.

No, wait, it started way before that, when the Avengers thawed Steve out of a literal block of ice while off hunting for a sulking Hulk.

Steve had always secretly been a romantic soul, which explained things because the only reason he can think of why he fixated on Iron Man -- on  _Tony_  -- was that his was the first voice Steve had heard, waking up in the modern day.

Or maybe it was the fact that Tony had instantly offered up the Mansion for Steve to live at, and then proceeded to make Steve’s transition into the future as smooth as possible. Steve would find himself unable to sleep at night and wander into the library to find Tony there, always willing to talk or just listen. Tony knew what flavor of coffee he preferred and always made sure to order it. Tony always made sure Steve was challenged in the training room. Tony was kind and considerate and affectionate when the situation called for it; Steve could always count on Tony to keep him company at galas and charity events, or to join him for a burger, or to spar.

And that wasn’t to say that Tony was the only one Steve ever interacted with - Jan and Peter happily caught him up to speed on the zanier parts of pop culture; Logan was around to reminisce about the forties; Thor, Ororo and Bruce were more than willing to indulge him in his curiosity about more nuanced culture; the various reserve members of the Avengers dropping in meant that he had a wider-spread, more diverse pool of friends than he’d ever had before.

So over the past few years, Steve had come to accept that he was in love -- _in love_  -- with his best friend. Unrequited love wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to; before the Serum, he had pretty much been ignored by anyone that he might have noticed. He wasn’t used to approaching other men, of course, so he couldn’t really say he would have known what to do if he’d plucked up the courage and gotten a sign from Tony that his appreciation was reciprocated.

So he wasn’t being a coward.

Not at all. Nope.

So it started way back at the beginning, and it kicked into gear with the arrival of the dimension-hopping wizards first thing in the morning.

Of course, no encounter with dimension-hopping wizards was complete without a host of other strange things happening. Gargoyles came to life and swooped down over the streets; a dragon was roaring and spitting fire in Central Park, mere blocks away from the Mansion; and the trees in front of the Mansion had suddenly sprouted fully ripe red apples, way out-of-season.

Steve sighed, rolled his shoulders, and hefted his shield. It was going to be one of those days.

Hulk, Giant Girl, and Wolverine went off to subdue the dragon. Storm, Iron Man, and Spider-man made for the city proper to wrangle the gargoyles. Thor and Steve were left to track down the wizards themselves.

It took an hour for the gargoyle team to figure out that Ororo shocking the gargoyles would return them to their original state. With that taken care of, they joined the dragon team. From the sounds that Steve could hear over the comms, it was putting up quite a fight.

The wizards definitely tried to do that, but they weren’t the young, modern type of wizard like Harry Potter. They were more like the geriatric Merlin and Gandalf, if Merlin and Gandalf were more like Grandpa Simpson and less like their literary selves.

Thor ended up knocking them all out accidentally, and they ended up in a S.H.I.E.L.D. holding cell as Steve and Thor finally joined their team in Central Park. With all the heavy hitters were present, it took another forty minutes to take the damn dragon down. Wolverine got eaten, and Giant Girl had to give the dragon the Heimlich maneuver to get him out. Then Spidey webbed the dragon’s mouth shut, and it was all a matter of stunning it enough so that Giant Girl could carry it to the Triskelion.

That was Steve’s morning.

Fury called in Stephen Strange to dispose of the dimension-hopping wizards and the dragon, and the Avengers beat a hasty retreat home to wash off all the ash and soot -- and saliva, in Logan’s case.

Once Steve had managed to wash the grime of the morning out of his hair and was feeling more like himself again, he wandered out to the front lawn, coffee in hand, and joined Thor in examining the suddenly fruit-laden trees.

“Pretty sure these weren’t apple trees yesterday,” Steve said noncommittally, eyeing the offending fruits in slight confusion.

“They are… strange, to be sure,” Thor agreed. “They reek of magical influence.”

“Well, they did suddenly sprout when the wizards showed up,” Steve pointed out, sipping from his coffee mug. “Maybe it’s some kind of reaction to whatever method they used to teleport?”

“Perhaps,” Thor mused. He plucked one of the apples off of the nearest branch and palmed it. “I am going to consult with the good Doctor Strange.”

“Nothing good can come of anything having to do with magic,” Tony grumbled, coming up beside them. He clinked his coffee mug against Steve’s and took a long gulp. “So. It goes without saying that we should all probably not eat these?”

“Yeah,” Steve said instantly.

“Indeed.” Thor added. He did something complicated and hand-wavy, and the apple disappeared. “I will be off,” he added as he began to swing his hammer. With a whoosh of his cape and a metallic ring, he was launched into the clear blue sky, causing a mild air disturbance around them.

The trees swished and swayed for a moment, and then a single apple fell to the ground.

“Ooh,” Tony said, eyeing the apple. “Dare you to eat it.”

“We just said we wouldn’t,” Steve admonished him. He stooped down to grab the apple and snatched it away from Tony as the other man reached for it. “For all we know, they’re Snow White apples.”

“Good point,” Tony acknowledged, making a face. He waggled his eyebrows at Steve and turned to head back up the lawn and into the mansion.

Steve examined the apple in his hand and was suddenly struck with the desire to bite into it.

“Maybe Tony has a point about magic,” he muttered, shoving the apple into his hoodie pocket and stalking back up the driveway.

Strange and Thor returned a few hours later after managing to banish the wizards and the dragons back to whatever dimensions they’d come from, and Strange examined the apples on the trees before muttering something in another language and waving his hands a lot. The trees shook mightily, like they were in a tropical storm, and all the fruit fell from the branches, disappearing before they ever hit the ground.

Steve watched from the front porch with Jan and Peter, and none of them commented on how Strange immediately vanished in a bright flash of pink light after the fruit was gone.

“What did he say?” Jan asked Thor, who made his way up the walkway, swinging Mjolnir almost merrily.

“We were apparently ‘blessed’ with an enchanted fruit of desire,” Thor answered, raising his eyebrows and looking less like a millennia-old god and more like a boisterous frat boy. “Did anyone eat any of them?”

They all shook their heads.

“Well, it wouldn’t have done any lasting harm,” Thor went on. “But it would have been most… awkward.”

Steve thought about standing under the trees with Tony and taking him up on his dare. His mind immediately jumped to the most explicit thing he could come up with. “Jesus Mary and Joseph,” he said under his breath, and Jan giggled.

“Maybe it’s like booze?” she suggested, her cheeks decidedly pink. “Makes you a little braver?”

“I regret to inform you that you are mistaken,” Thor told her, grinning. “It is indeed, as far as we can tell, an aphrodisiac.”

“Oh, well, in that case!” Jan covered her mouth with her hand and brushed past Peter, who was standing stiffly in the doorway with a shell-shocked expression on his face, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

“Uh, could I get one of those apples?” Peter eventually asked, almost shyly.

“They’re all gone,” Thor said, clapping him on the shoulder and making him stagger under his hand. “And in any case, I find it best to utilize your inherent skills and personality to attract chosen lovers.”

“What if that doesn’t work?” Peter grumbled, and Thor laughed as he ushered the teen into the mansion.

Steve snorted and followed them in, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Months went by before Steve found the apple that had fallen before Strange had gotten rid of them. And even so, he found it in a pile of laundry that he’d meant to do weeks before but never quite got around to doing. Worse, he didn’t even remember where he’d gotten such a nice apple. After all, he’d later reason: Thor had stated that Strange had gotten rid of them all, and an apple couldn’t last for _months_  without rotting, right?

Steve turned the fruit over in his hand and blinked. “Huh.”

He managed to get rid of his laundry and brought the apple into the kitchen to wash it off - it had to have been sitting in his room for a few days at least, since it was still nice and ripe and firm - and took a bite. He’d been out running before sunrise and hadn’t stopped for breakfast on the way back to his room, so he was famished enough to not notice that the so-called “apple” didn’t taste anything like the apples he was used to eating. In fact, he didn’t notice until after he’d eaten most of it that anything was… off.

Tossing the rind into the trashcan next to his desk, Steve flopped onto his made bed and kicked off his shoes, suddenly feeling lethargic and sluggish.

 _This… isn’t right,_  he thought, raising an arm and noting how heavy it felt. He blinked slowly and rolled onto his side. “Ugh.”

Thinking he was just feeling out of it after his run and such a light breakfast, he ducked into his shower to breathe in some steam and try to feel more like himself. That always worked before the Serum, when he got sick all the time…

...wait.

He froze under the spray, water hitting him on the forehead. “Could I be sick?” he wondered aloud, alarmed. It took something serious to overwhelm the Serum and actually affect him.

Quickly, he finished his shower and toweled off, pulling on a t-shirt and sweats before seeking out Bruce and Hank Pym, who had stayed in the Mansion overnight.

After explaining his concerns to the two in-house doctors, he allowed them to draw some blood and run some tests -- he was no stranger to playing human lab rat, thanks to the fact that he was the only Super Soldier in existence -- and Bruce let him know it would be a few hours at least before they could really start looking into anything, even with state-of-the-art and somewhat futuristic equipment.

Steve nodded in resignation and headed back up to his room, feeling listless and not really willing to do much else except lay in bed and…

...and, what?

Suddenly, he felt too hot all over. Grumbling, he stripped out of his clothes and crawled under the sheet before faceplanting into the cool pillow and heaving a huge sigh.

Sleep did not come to him, not at all, and he lay in bed for what felt like days before Jan came in with a tray of soup and saltines and a concerned expression. “Hank says that they’re checking it again, but they haven’t found anything odd in your bloodwork,” she told him.

Steve eyed the food, not really feeling all that hungry. “Oh.”

Jan pressed the back of her hand to his forehead and her eyebrows went up. “Well, you’re definitely feverish.” She dug a thermometer out of her pocket and gestured at his mouth. “Let me take your temperature.”

Steve reluctantly let her stick the thermometer under his tongue, and he waited patiently as she bustled around him, plumping pillows (he clutched the sheets to his bare body, but she didn’t try to adjust those) and setting out the tray on his bedside table.

“I tenth thoo run hoth,” he reminded her, trying to talk around the thermometer.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, what’s your normal baseline?”

Steve shrugged. “Rounth ‘hundreth? Not sthure.”

Jan tugged the thermometer out of his mouth and whistled. “Well, this is way above that.” She glanced at Steve in concern. “Yeah, I’d say you definitely have a fever.” She showed him the thermometer reading.

Steve winced. “Damn it.” He flopped back onto his pillows, all energy having deserted him.

Jan patted his shoulder. “Eat the soup and the crackers, I’ll get you some ginger ale or something.” She grinned at him. “My dad would always get me ginger ale when I got sick. Always makes me feel better.”

Steve smiled weakly back at her. “Haven’t felt like this since before I got the Serum.”

“I imagine.” She disappeared out the door and shut it behind her, and Steve was left alone and suddenly feeling hot all over again.

Another ten or fifteen minutes passed, and then there was a gentle knock at the door.

“Hey, I’ve got the ginger soda.” Tony’s rich baritone sounded through the door.

Steve perked up immediately. “Come on in,” he called, and Tony shouldered the door open and smiled sympathetically at him.

“Wow, Jan wasn’t kidding,” he said, slowly making his way into the room. He had a glass filled with ice in one hand and a bottle of ginger ale in the other. “You look all flushed and sweaty… I’ve never seen you like that, not even after a workout.”

Steve pouted at him, simultaneously overjoyed to see Tony and embarrassed that Tony was seeing him like this. “I used to get sick a lot, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’m just…” Tony shrugged and set down the glass and bottle next to the untouched tray of food. “I’m kinda worried, okay? I don’t like it when any of my friends get sick, but especially you, Cap.” He winked, and suddenly Steve felt short of breath.

He realized he wasn’t breathing, and he forced himself to inhale. “I… I appreciate the concern, but I’ve been through this sort of thing before, so…” he shrugged. It felt like his skin was on fire, and his chest ached and his heart was pounding inside of it, and he could swear that he was getting dizzy just sitting up. And there was… he shifted the blankets, drawn up around his waist.

Tony clapped him on the shoulder and clucked at him. “Listen, Cap, I’m gonna just say on behalf of the whole team: you tend to run yourself ragged because you think the Serum can handle it--”

“The Serum _can_  handle it,” Steve argued, suddenly very uncomfortable, but Tony plowed on.

“The fact is, the human body experiences sickness when it’s had enough and needs a break.” Tony eyed him, worry clear in his ( _gorgeous_ ) blue eyes. “Even you need a break once in awhile, Cap. Don’t feel bad about taking one.”

Steve closed his eyes and slumped back against his pillows again. “I know. Thanks, Tony.”

Tony nodded at him and gestured at the tray. “Seriously, try to eat something. Starve a cold, feed a fever, right?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Close, but no cigar.”

“Oh well, my point still stands.” Tony patted him on the shoulder again and let him be, and only once the door shut behind him could Steve acknowledge the raging erection that he’d had to shift to hide the moment that Tony had winked at him.

He heaved a breath in, out, in, out, and tried to will it away, but his mind kept replaying every soft expression that had flitted across Tony’s face. His cock suddenly throbbed, and he moaned, even though he wasn’t even touching himself.

Great. Not only was he getting sick, but his body had finally snapped from all the sexual tension he felt around Tony. He threw the covers off of him and stalked back to his bathroom, this time turning the shower on cold.

One of the downsides (if Steve was being honest) to the Serum’s gift of heightened metabolism and accelerated healing was the fact that he recovered quickly. Oh, it was certainly useful after a major fight with giant robots and the like, but in situations like this it quickly became a curse.

Steve ended up in the shower for an overindulgent forty-five minutes, and all because every time he managed to touch himself and bring himself to completion, he’d think of Tony’s voice or his hands or his eyes or his smile and be hard again. He seemed to be on a hair trigger, and now he was _concerned_.

After he’d come in his own hand for the fifth or six time, he managed to focus his hormone-addled thoughts on something not-sex-related… baseball. Dodgers. Damn it all, the Dodgers.

He grasped onto the indignation he’d felt when he found out that the Dodgers had been sold to Los Angeles and kept replaying that moment over and over in his head -- Peter had been the one to tell him about that, and the look on his face when Steve had reacted had been funny. Steve managed to turn off the water and grab his towel, still damp from that morning. It didn’t really matter, since he just wanted to get most of the water off so he could flop back in bed, because the lethargy had come back along with the shortness of breath and the tightness in his chest.

The thought of Peter sparked a memory in the back of his mind, and he suddenly recalled the incident some months ago involving wizards and a dragon and magic fruit…

He stumbled back out into the bedroom and scrambled for his phone.

Thank God, Thor answered after the second ring. “Hello, Steven! I have heard talk that you were unwell this morning?”

“Thor, oh jeez, thank you for picking up,” Steve sat down hard on the edge of his bed and realized it had been turned down. He glanced around and noticed that the tray Jan had brought in earlier was gone, and the glass for the ginger ale had gotten refilled with more ice.

Oh God, had _Tony_  been in here while Steve had been _jerking off to him in the shower??_

He winced as his libido kicked into gear again and his dick stiffened to full hardness in record time. He wanted to cry. Instead, he took a deep breath, tried to get his voice to sound natural and not at all strangled, and refocused on the smartphone in his hand. “Thor, you remember those magic apples from the time with the dragon?”

“Ah, yes! The fruit of desire! Why?”

“Um… are we _sure_  Strange got rid of them all?” Steve asked, moving a pillow to cover his lap in case anyone came in again.

“I believe that was his intent, although the fruit I brought to S.H.I.E.L.D. for study remained after the fact.”

Steve closed his eyes and hung his head. “Another one fell off one of the trees right after you left,” he said. “I brought it in, not thinking about it, and when you said they were all gone…”

Thor was silent for a moment, then: “Steve, has someone eaten it?”

“I… I thought it was a regular apple…”

“Ah.”

“I think that’s why I’m feeling… off,” Steve added. “What _exactly_  does it do when eaten?”

“Well,” Thor said, sounding a bit awkward. “Ah. It. As I said, it’s an aphrodisiac. When consumed with the one whom you love, it magnifies the desire you bear in your heart and drives your physical needs to center on your lover. I believe the term nowadays is ‘a massive turn-on’.”

Tony. Every time Steve thought of anything to do with Tony, his entire body thrummed with the lust and desire he’d been suppressing since the day he figured out his feelings. He breathed in sharply and ducked his head again. “How long will it last?”

“The fruit is an enchantment, Steve,” Thor answered. “The desire must be fulfilled. There is no time limit.”

Steve moaned and flopped back onto his bed, dick throbbing under the pillow.

“If you only consumed a portion of the apple, you may perhaps fulfill your desires… yourself? By your own hand--”

“Tried that,” he gritted out. “And I ate the whole thing.”

Thor was silent. “Do you have a beloved one in this world, Captain?”

Steve froze. “Oh. Absolutely not,” he said instantly, feeling ashamed and horrified.

“Absolutely not as in you do not have a beloved one, or absolutely not as in you shall not call upon them in this time of need?”

“The… the second one,” he admitted. “He-- they don’t know.”

“Captain, if you wish to be through with the effects of the fruit, you should really consider calling upon that person.”

Steve hesitated and thought about it, thought about calling Tony back into his room, admitting his feelings, explaining about the apple, _begging_  for his help--

But Tony wasn’t interested in him that way, and of course he’d trip over himself to help Steve, but it wouldn’t be _real_  and that would be even worse than suffering through the effects of the apple in the first place. Steve wasn’t a masochist, he wasn’t into self-flagellation, and he’d never be able to look Tony in the eye again.

“Not an option, Thor,” he finally said, sounding a good deal more strained to his own ears. “The… that person doesn’t love me back.”

There was a heavy silence, and Thor finally sighed. “Captain, the effects of the enchantment combined with the Serum that runs in your veins… I cannot be sure how long you will be feeling this way.”

“I’ll muddle through it,” Steve said quietly. “Thanks.” He ended the call and tossed the phone onto his bedside table before crawling back under the covers, determined to ignore his erection until he was sufficiently distracted that it went away.

It was some time later, and Steve had managed to drift into a dazed, sickly half-asleep state. His fever had come back, and the shortness of breath was becoming as unbearable as the asthma he’d lived with back before the war. He resolutely _did not_  think of the magic apple, and of how to make this all go away, but he was still half-hard and the desire still rolled through his body in waves, coming and going like the tide.

He was considering another shower when someone knocked on the door.

“Come in,” he called, and then immediately regretted it as it swung open and Tony poked his head in.

“Hey,” Tony said, stepping in and shutting the door behind him. “Thor said you wanted company.”

Thor. _Of course_  he’d figured it out. Steve cursed silently and closed his eyes, letting his head thump back against the headboard. “He was mistaken, I was just about to try and sleep.”

“Oh.” Tony blinked. “Well, in that case, I’ll let you be.” He made to leave, but when he yanked on the door, it didn’t budge. “Uh.”

Steve, who had curled up and turned on his side so that his hard-on wouldn’t be visible through the sheets, looked up at him. “What is it?”

“The… the door isn’t locked,” Tony said, confused. “But it won’t open.”

Steve froze as Tony pulled on the doorknob again to no avail and then resorted to knocking hard on the door and yelling through it.

“Uh,” Peter’s muffled voice said from the other side. “Uh, Tony? You’re in there?”

“Peter, why can’t I get this door open?”

“Uh, I think Thor hung his hammer… on the knob…” There was a grunt and the door rattled slightly. “I can’t get it to budge.”

“Find Thor and get him to move it!” Tony ordered, and Steve could hear Peter scurrying away.

“He won’t move it,” Steve said miserably. “He’s trying to help.”

Tony turned around, very stiffly, and gave Steve a frightened look. “Help what?”

“Help… with this…” Steve waved a hand vaguely at the room at large.

Tony, if anything, seemed even more ill at ease, and Steve closed his eyes and lay back. _God,_  but this was worse than he’d imagined. Tony _knew_  and wanted nothing to do with him, and that hurt more than the thought of Tony helping him despite not liking him back like that.

“Steve… I’m sorry…” Tony choked out, and Steve curled more into himself, wanting to clap a pillow over his head so he could block out the words he desperately didn’t want to hear. _I don’t feel the same way._

“I didn’t mean for anything to… to go this far,” Tony said, and the door rattled again as he probably leaned against it. “Thor… well, you know how Thor can be…”

Steve nodded miserably. “Yeah, yeah, I know.”

“I… know this is kind of awkward…”

Steve sighed, and his body was still so wound-up, and he was going to die like this, he was sure of it. For one brief, very uncharacteristically dark moment he fantasized about suffocating his woes with a pillow.

“Look, I’m sorry I put you into this position,” Tony added, and every word out of his mouth was like another punch to the gut. The tightness in Steve’s chest was even worse, and the dejection was like a tangible thing in the pit of his stomach.

“No, it’s all right,” Steve managed to say, and it sounded like the words were being pulled out of him. “This is… just Thor’s bizarre way of showing he cares.”

Tony laughed harshly. “Yeah, tough love. I get it.”

Steve glanced up, and Tony had his face buried in his hands.

“So,” Tony eventually said, words muffled by his hands. “We don’t ever have to speak of this again.”

There was a pregnant pause.

“Just like that?” Steve asked, almost pitifully. “I mean, you won’t feel… awkward?”

Tony laughed again, and the sound was jarring and almost painful. “I have managed to cultivate a careful lack of shame, Cap. Don’t worry about it.”

So Tony wouldn’t hold anything against him. That was… sort of a relief.

“Oh,” Steve said, and his anguish must have leaked into his voice, because Tony dropped his hands away and met his gaze.

“Steve, are you okay?”

Steve swallowed and nodded. “I’ll be fine.”

“I… I feel bad for laying this on you while you’re sick and all,” Tony said, flexing his hands awkwardly. “You don’t… you shouldn’t be having to deal with this while you’re not feeling well.”

Steve sighed and didn’t answer.

“Yeah, uh,” Tony tried the door again and it rattled again and he gave up, slid to the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees. “This day could probably afford to improve, I think.”

“I’m sorry it’s such a trial,” Steve managed to grit out.

“It’s really not,” Tony rushed to reassure him. “I just… kind of want things to go back to how they were before Thor decided to take up matchmaking.”

“Yeah, well,” Steve grumbled. “I didn’t… I didn’t mean to tell him anything, and he still just…”

“Tell him?” Tony echoed him, confused.

Steve nodded. “I didn’t actually tell him anything, he figured it out--”

“Figured what out?”

“About--” Steve gestured between the two of them. “About this--”

“Steve,” Tony said slowly. “I really need you to use your words right now, please.”

Steve felt small, smaller than he’d ever felt even as a pint-sized scrappy picking fights in a back alley. “Please don’t make me say it.”

“I kind of need you to,” Tony repeated himself. “Because… I don’t think we were talking about the same thing here--”

Steve’s cock throbbed again and that was it, that was all he could take, let this hellacious day just _end_  already. “Thor sent you in here because I accidentally ate an entire magic apple from that time with the wizards and the dragon, and now I guess I’m under some kind of lust spell and the only way to undo it is… something, _something_  sex-related, and it has to be with you because I’ve been in love with you for years and Thor just figured it out and sent you in here because I refused to ask you to help me myself.”

There.

There, he’d said it.

“Wait, you _what_?” Tony said, scrambling to his feet. “You ate one of those magic apples? After you gave me grief about it? Wait, it made you horny?” He was halfway to Steve, halfway to the bed, before he froze and Steve froze halfway through grimacing and they both stared at each other.

“Wait,” Tony said slowly. “You’ve… you’re in love with me?”

Steve nodded just as slowly. “What did you think we were talking about, Tony?” He kept his voice pitched low, like he was trying not to spook the other man.

Tony couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away from Steve’s. “I thought that… that Thor had told you about me…” He shrugged, a complete 180 from his usual sure and steadfast mannerisms, “...me and my stupid, stupid crush on you,” he admitted. “I mean, god, I have had a crush on Captain America since I was, like, four and that was before I ever got to _know_  you, and knowing you made it… worse. Not that knowing you is bad,” he quickly said, while Steve was still reeling from the first bit. “But… but it was hard, because suddenly my hero-worship-childhood-crush is my best friend and I… I tend to ruin relationships that I’m in, and I didn’t want to ruin anything with you because I don’t think I can bear it if I do--” Tony cut himself off and finally looked away.

There was another long, awkward silence.

“We’re both really bad at this,” Tony eventually said.

Steve laughed, a laugh that was half desperate and half relieved, and then the laugh turned to a drawn-out moan as the heartache -- that’s what it was, it was a friggin’ heartache -- suddenly vanished and his entire body felt too warm, almost floaty.

“Magic apple?” Tony said, and he was right next to Steve, looking down at him with concern furrowing his brow.

Steve nodded, unable to string words together.

“This… this isn’t how I imagined…” Tony made a frustrated noise and knelt down so he was eye-to-eye with Steve. “Let me help you out, Steve.”

Steve shook his head. “You don’t have to--”

“But I want to. Besides,” Tony blushed. “I’ve dreamed of this. Never thought I’d actually get to…” He reached out and stroked Steve’s cheek, and Steve let out a high-pitched noise that he hadn’t known he could make.

“Wow,” Tony breathed, eyes wide. “I like you like this.”

“Tony,” Steve whimpered, and he was past the point of shame now. “Tony, I… I need--”

“Anything,” Tony said, and leaned in so that their noses were almost touching. He tilted his head and Steve closed his eyes on reflex when their lips met.

He wondered if all other kisses would pale beside this one, enchanted as it was. His mouth fell open and Tony pressed in, tongue sliding past Steve’s teeth and twining with his. Tony’s facial hair was a pleasant burn against Steve’s skin, and Tony was gripping his upper arms as he swallowed the little noises that Steve was making at every stroke of Tony’s tongue.

There was a flurry of movement and then Steve had kicked away his covers and rolled onto his back, pulling Tony onto the bed with him. Tony straddled his thighs and continued his campaign on Steve’s mouth, his hand drifting down Steve’s chest and abdomen, lightly skimming the skin. Steve was writhing now, and he could feel Tony smile against his lips. Then, Tony’s hand closed around his cock.

The kiss broke when Steve arched his back, gasping at the touch, and Tony held on like a champion bull rider and laughed.

“Is this what you need?” Tony asked, giving Steve’s cock another firm stroke.

Incoherent, Steve could only pant like a racehorse and groan.

“Steve, gotta use your words,” Tony said in his ear, palming the head.

“Please--” was all Steve managed before Tony slid down the bed and pressed a kiss to his stomach.

“Wow,” Tony said, wrapping his callused fingers around the base. “Just… wow. You are literally every one of my wet dreams come to life.”

“Th-thanks?” Steve gasped, and then gasped again when Tony licked up the side.

“Are you normally this sensitive?” Tony asked lightly, like he wasn’t treating Steve’s dick like a lollipop. “Or is it the magic apple?”

Steve didn’t even get a chance to answer because then Tony’s mouth was back on him, and this time Tony sucked the head into his mouth and tongued the slit.

Steve numbly realized that he was gripping the headboard hard enough to crack the wood, but then Tony swept his tongue over his cock again and he suddenly found he didn’t care if he damaged the bed, not at all--

Tony pulled off for a second, and Steve moaned at the loss of heat and wetness, but then Tony was taking him back down again and going further than the head. Steve felt the roughness of Tony’s tongue against the underside of his dick, along the vein, and one of his hands was tangled in the bedsheets and pulling as Tony hummed and the vibrations ran up his groin and practically liquified his spine. He was so overwhelmed with it that he almost didn’t feel Tony’s fingers probing at the skin just behind his balls.

Tony hummed again and then pressed firmly on Steve’s perineum, and sparks erupted in front of Steve’s eyes and his back arched again as he came.

As he drifted back down to reality, he distantly realized Tony hadn’t pulled off of him. _Oh,_  his orgasm-muddled brain said, and the thought echoed in his largely silent, still mind.

Tony finally let Steve’s cock fall from his mouth, and he grinned up at Steve as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Good?” he asked hoarsely.

Steve nodded faintly, and Tony laughed as he climbed back up the bed. Suddenly, they were nose-to-nose again, and Tony’s eyes twinkled. “Wanna taste?”

Steve didn’t even deign to answer, just reached up with a hand still shaky from the high of his orgasm and tugged Tony down into another kiss, this one languid and unrushed. Tony’s tongue tasted slightly bitter, and that really shouldn’t have been such a turn-on, but then again. Magic apple.

“Mmph,” Steve said, pulling away, and Tony blinked and glanced down.

“Wow,” Tony said.

“Oh, God,” Steve groaned, facepalming. “Oh God.”

“No, what are you freaking out about?” Tony gently tugged Steve’s hand away from his face and kissed the palm. “This is kinda cool, actually. Is it the Serum or the apple?”

“You’re such a scientist,” Steve grumbled. “I think it’s the apple. My normal limit is three or four times, but usually it takes longer to… recover?”

Tony honest-to-god giggled and kissed Steve’s wrist. “Oh, four times?”

“Y-yes?” Steve blushed, and that only made Tony laugh harder.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, Cap,” Tony said, nibbling on Steve’s collarbone. “There are porn stars that would kill to be in your situation.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” Steve muttered. He glanced at Tony, suddenly shy. “You’re okay with it?”

“‘m better than okay,” Tony kissed Steve’s chin and then inched upward, drawing Steve’s lip in between his teeth. “If it’s alright with you, I’m going to have fun with this.”

“You’re still dressed,” Steve pointed out.

Tony pulled away and sat up, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. He quickly shrugged out of it and stripped off his undershirt, baring his beautifully toned chest and the starlike RT node nestled in his breastbone. Steve couldn’t help but stare at his tanned skin, at the clearly defined pecs with the lightest dusting of hair and the dark, peaked nipples. He swallowed.

“Like what you see?”

Steve blinked and met Tony’s eyes. Instead of smiling coyly and flirtatiously, Tony looked unsure and even shy… Steve had never seen a shy expression on his face before.

“I used to be a lot more muscular, back before Ol’ Shiny here,” Tony said, tapping the RT ruefully.

Steve sat up, ignoring his throbbing erection, and gently caressed the RT, watching the light play under his fingers. “I think it’s beautiful,” he admitted. “I’ve never seen it this close.”

“Artist’s appreciation,” Tony guessed, wringing his hands.

“No,” Steve answered. “Just honest awe.” He let his hands wander, and Tony actually squeaked as Steve’s thumbs brushed a nipple each.

“Uh, ticklish--”

“Mmhmm,” Steve said, smoothing his fingers along Tony’s prominent collarbone. “Sure.”

“Okay, okay, you found one of my weaknesses,” Tony batted his hands away. “Lemme get my pants off so we can take care of that there.”

Steve hummed and settled his hands at Tony’s waist.

“Seriously, I’m thinking about riding and wow, it’s been a long time since I did that, and-- wait.” Tony chucked Steve’s chin and made him look up, meet his eyes. “Do you have lube?”

Steve blinked. “Lube?”

“Have you ever… had penetrative sex before?” Tony asked slowly, his eyes wide.

Steve shook his head. “Never got further than handjobs ‘n blowjobs, to be honest.” And jerking off in the shower, he didn’t add.

Tony made a strangled gasping noise. “Oh, oh, this is… wow, this is a fantasy come true, okay?” Tony made to get off the bed, and Steve yelped and tugged him back into his lap.

“Steve, I want to ride you,” Tony said, gripping Steve’s forearms. “If that’s gonna happen, I need to find something to use as lube.”

“The door’s blocked,” Steve reminded him.

Toni sighed. “Okay. Okay, maybe no riding today.”

Steve did a quick inventory of his bedroom. “How about vaseline?”

“Oh, um, ah,” Tony’s eyes darted around the room. “I… usually it’s a bit too messy and goopy for my taste, but…”

“Didn’t think to stock up before eating the magic apple,” Steve said, a bit ashamed. “I don’t typically use it?”

“No, you don’t get it, I don’t like vaseline as a lube but I’m totally down for it, totally, because I _really want to ride you,_  Steve,” Tony said in a rush, and did an incredibly sexy thing with his hips that Steve was sure had to come out of one of those Latin dances that Tony was always going on about, and right then his dick reminded him that he was ready to go again and he now _really wanted Tony to ride him_.

“C’mon, where’s it at?” Tony pushed him back into his pillows and went for his neck, and Steve whimpered again.

“Bathroom,” he managed to gasp out, and Tony rolled off of him in one smooth movement and half-ran, half-glided into Steve’s ensuite bathroom. A moment later, and Tony’s black slacks and boxers flew out onto the floor, and a fully-naked Tony was tackling him back onto the bed with the jar of vaseline tucked under his arm.

“Oh,” Steve said, reaching for him. “Can I?”

Tony tossed him the jar and settled back against the pillows as Steve scooted down the mattress. “You need me to talk you through it?”

“I think I can figure it out,” Steve said, twisting the jar open and coating his fingers with the clinical-smelling goop.

Tony spread his legs, and Steve had to gulp, just looking at him like that.

“As flattering as this is,” Tony said as Steve failed to move for a minute longer, “I’m guessing that the actual act will be more fun than the anticipation.”

Steve laughed, and Tony took hold of his wrist and guided his hand forward. “One finger, please.”

Steve obliged, and he could sense Tony consciously relaxing as he probed at Tony’s entrance with a vaseline-coated finger. After a few passes, Tony tugged at Steve’s wrist and Steve gently pushed his finger in.

“It’s been a while,” Tony grunted, and Steve nodded absently.

Tony was _so warm_  inside, tight and warm and pulsating, and Steve found himself fascinated with exploring as Tony came apart above him. It was only the fact that he was still feeling the effects of the magic apple that he didn’t keep at it and drive Tony insane with just his fingers -- but that was something he was definitely going to come back to, yes.

“Add another,” Tony urged him, writhing. “Another finger, add another--”

Steve obliged again, and the rest of Tony’s sentence was lost in a long breathy moan.

“Gonna need a bit longer, Cap,” Tony managed after a bit. “You’re… pretty proportional down there.”

“So’re you,” Steve said appreciatively, and Tony’s cock actually twitched at that.

“Oh god, I feel like I’m sixteen again,” Tony said, covering his face with a hand. “This isn’t seriously happening…”

Steve snorted and kept at it, working his fingers in and out of Tony’s ass. At one point he brushed against an area that had a different texture to it, and Tony jolted like he’d been electrocuted. “Prostate!” Tony yelped. “That’s-- that’s another sensitive spot, Steve, I go off like a firecracker for that--”

Steve filed that away for future use and added a third finger. Tony’s chest was heaving by that point.

“Okay,” Tony babbled, tugging at Steve’s wrist. “Okay, okay, I’m good, I’m so good, Steve, want you, want your cock, _please_ \--”

“I. Uh, I don’t have condoms,” Steve said,  the thought suddenly dawning on him despite the answering frantic spike of lust that went all the way to his groin.

Tony shook his head. “I’m clean, I’m all clean, just had my bloodwork done for checkup.”

And Steve couldn’t get or carry any diseases, so that settled that. He slicked up his cock and Tony’s eyes hungrily followed the movement of his hand.

“Settle back,” Tony said, pushing him onto his back and straddling him. “Just… just go with the flow, okay?”

Steve nodded, and Tony twisted around to guide Steve’s cock to his thoroughly slicked entrance, sighing as he sank down on it and let gravity do the work for him. “Oh, you--” His head lolled back on his neck, and he rolled his hips. “You’re so _big_ \--” he said dreamily.

Steve choked out something that was probably Tony’s name, his fingers wrapped around Tony’s hips. He drew in his knees so he could brace his feet against the mattress, and somehow managed to thrust up into Tony, who rode it like a champ.

“Fuck,” Tony said, bracing his hands on Steve’s shoulders. “Oh, right there, that’s go- _OOHH_ \--”

Steve picked up a rhythm, uneven and sloppy at first, and Tony kept moving above him and babbling nonsense, sexy nonsense that made Steve’s hips piston even faster. Eventually, Tony’s writhing combined with Steve’s thrusts managed to catch him in the sweet spot, and Tony cried out as he came all over Steve’s stomach.

Today was an educational day about Steve’s turn-ons, it seemed, because the sight of Tony’s blissed-out face quickly drove him over the edge as well, and Tony moaned as Steve spent himself inside of him.

“Thank Thor for magic apples,” Tony slurred, flopping to the side without dislodging Steve’s cock from his ass. “Oh, wow.”

Steve wondered at how coherent Tony still was, but still hummed and drew him close.

“Wait, this is gonna get messy,” Tony wriggled, and slowly eased off of Steve with a lot of wet noises that really, _really_  shouldn’t have been so attractive to his libido. Thankfully, his cock didn’t so much as twitch in response, and Steve took that as a sign that the magic apple was finally wearing off.

“Oh, oh, wow, wow, this really shouldn’t be this sexy,” Tony was muttering, and he rolled off the bed again to stumble back into the bathroom. Steve heard the sink running, and then Tony returned with a wet towel, which he used to wipe his come off of Steve’s stomach.

“ _Tonyyyy_ ,” Steve whined, and Tony snorted at him and tossed the wadded-up towel back into the bathroom.

“Wow, you are a cuddler,” he commented as Steve tucked him against his side.

Steve hummed again in agreement.

Tony nosed at Steve’s shoulder. “You good, Cap?”

“So good,” Steve reassured him. “So very good. Thank you.”

“It was.” Tony kissed his shoulder. “All.” He kissed Steve’s cheek. “My pleasure.” His last kiss landed on Steve’s lips, but Steve was too blissed-out to really deepen it. He drifted off to sleep in a pleasant fog, Tony’s breathing evening out against his neck.

Steve awakened to the sound of high-pitched beeping, coming from the direction of his bathroom.

There was a groan and suddenly Tony was rolling over and sitting up. “Guh,” he said, stretching. “How long were we out for?”

Steve squinted at the clock on his bedside table. It read shortly after nine P.M. “At least four hours,” he said, doing some mental math. He allowed himself to dwell on the fact that waking up next to Tony felt like the most right thing in the world, right up there next to throwing the shield and jumping off of things for Tony to catch him. He smiled at the thought.

Tony was shuffling over to his discarded pants in the doorway to the bathroom, and he returned clutching his smartphone. “Thor wants to know if he can take Mjolnir off of the door,” he muttered.

Steve burst out into laughter. “What did you tell him?”

“That he’s got two ears, he can tell me.” Tony tossed the phone onto the bedside table and tackled Steve back onto the bed again. “Hello there,” he said, grinning wickedly and capturing Steve’s lips in a sweetly searing kiss.

Whatever previous worries Steve might have had about non-magic-apple kisses not living up to magic-apple ones flew right out of his head as Tony managed to get his tongue into Steve’s mouth again. He made noises of appreciation and let Tony push him back down onto the pillows, which were a helluva lot messier than they’d been before.

“Mm,” Tony said when they drew apart for breath. “You’re not feeling the magic apple heat anymore?”

Steve shook his head, grinning. “All clean.”

“Hm. I like this too,” Tony allowed, kissing Steve’s nose. “But I kinda want to get my hands on one of those apples for myself.”

“Nope,” Steve said firmly, linking his fingers behind Tony’s neck and drawing him back in. “We don’t need magic apples to have fun, I think.”

“I like the way you think, Rogers,” Tony said, and dived back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT I JUST WROTE MY FIRST EVER LEMON FIC, HOLY SHIT.
> 
> Uh, that was fun! I... I'm just gonna... yeah.
> 
> [Inspiration for this fic comes from the Magic Apple Enchanted Romance event hosted the past two weeks on the mobile otome game Midnight Cinderella: Ikémen Royal Romances.
> 
> I listened to a mix of Gunther's "Ding Dong Song", Bloodhound Gang's "The Bad Touch", E-Rotic's "In the Heat of the Night", Ariana Grande's "Love Me Harder", and Kate Miller-Heidke's "Share Your Air" while writing this. My music choices are nothing if not eclectic.]


End file.
